


Dune: Paul’s Women, Chapter 2 (Book II)

by Wodric



Series: Dune: Paul’s Women [16]
Category: Dune (1984), Dune - All Media Types, Dune Series - Frank Herbert, Frank Herbert's Dune (2000)
Genre: F/F, F/M, Lactation, Nudity, Sex, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-08
Updated: 2018-04-08
Packaged: 2019-04-20 02:45:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,697
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14251389
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wodric/pseuds/Wodric
Summary: Chapter's summary:Leto Atreides awakes in the planet Wallach IX.Shadout Mapes and Iphigenia are stuck in the Fremen district, in Arraken.Thufir’s Hawat meets some Fremen before being captured (scene from the original chapter without changes).See chapter 1 (Book II): https://archiveofourown.org/works/14198787See chapter 3 (Book II): https://archiveofourown.org/works/14257917





	Dune: Paul’s Women, Chapter 2 (Book II)

Paul’s Atreides Women

Book Two: MUAD’DIB

Chapter 2

My father once told me that respect for the truth comes close to being the basis for all morality. "Something cannot emerge from nothing," he said. This is profound thinking if you understand how unstable "the truth" can be.

\- from "Conversations with Muad’Dib" by the Princess Irulan

 

Leto opened his eyes, dizzy, as there was a fog around him, removing his capacities, blurring his senses. With difficulty he woke up and stayed awake. Shook his head. He tried to get up and lean on his elbows but felt shaky and fell back again on the bed. He was weak and begun to tremble.

Slowly, he took a heavy breath. More calm he begun to look around.

He was lying in a huge bed, naked under the soft sheets. The bedroom was spacious and pleasant in shades of sea green, well furnished: bedside tables, a dresser, a tall mirror on a stand, a life-size white marble statue of an ancient mythological god, a folding screen and a closet behind a double wooden door. Leto turned his head, on the other side he saw a large sliding door open onto a balcony. Farther a green field covered with trees and the sound of running water... maybe a stream. Was he hearing birds singing?

It was impossible! He was not in Arrakis!

A new sound caught his attention. A door had just opened followed by the sounds of steps coming closer. He turned his head again to focus his attention, and raised his head in the soft pillow.

“Gaius?”

Reverend Mother Gaius Helen Mohiam, the Emperor's Truthsayer, nodded.

“Shh… lay still… you were poisoned. It was a dangerous poison. You are recovering well, but there is still poison in your system.”

“Is the Baron dead?”

“No, my dear. You killed the baron’s mentat, Piter De Vries.”

Leto Atreides rested his head again on the pillow. He focused his vision and finally took a better look to Gaius.

She was wearing a long white dress whit a cleavage so large that he could completely see her round breasts if she leaned down. He long blond hair was loose and mischief as she just woke up.

“Where am I?”

“We are at Wallach IX, we are safe, the Baron thinks that you are dead.”

“Where are Paul and Jessica? What happened?”

“The Harkonnen defeated you. Paul and Jessica were lost… we don’t know… possibly they are dead.”

“My son and your daughter are dead!?”

“I don’t know, Leto…”

Leto closed his eyes and was lost for some time in a moment of grief mixed with a light of hope. Before his mind images passed, memories of him with Jessica, memories of him with Paul…

After a while he sensed Gaius’ hands in his chest.

“How many sons and daughters do you have, Gaius?”

“Jessica is my only one…” could Leko have seen a moment of regret in her words?

“So you understand how I feel?”

He didn’t needed an answer.

“How about my men?”

“The traitor Dr. Wellington Yueh is dead. The others are on the run, being hunted by the Harkonnen.”

“And my daughter?” taught Leto, but he knew he couldn’t ask.

“You are safe here, Leto, trust me. We need to mourn, we need to grief, and I still need a daughter from you.”

She stood up and her dressed felt on the floor. Leto thought that after all those years she was still so beautiful, so desirable has the day they met. Leto recalled that he could loose himself kissing up trough her long legs, rising her voluptuous buttocks, embracing her narrow hips and going up to cup her marvellous breasts. He shook his head, he didn’t want to raise old memories.

With a quick movement, she pushed the sheets aside and took a long look to Leto’s naked body. They just watched each other for a few more moments then she nods her head. 

“I am weak, Gaius.”

“Don’t worry, I will do all the work, you just need to relax…”

On the wedge of the bed she took his right feet on her hands. She kissed and sucked his fingers, one by one, then she let his sole caress one of her breasts, then the other. Again she kissed his foot fingers. She licked his big toe, to conduct it down trough her chest, between her breasts, leaving a trace of her own saliva, trough her belly button and further down, between her legs. She spread her legs slightly. At that point, still in her hands, she managed his big toe slowly, opening her outer lips, then the inner. She allowed that his toe begun to become even more wet, with her feminine juices. She rubbed it against her clitoris, as if his toe was his male member. She emitted a moan when his toe touched her there. Then she positioned herself and let the toe enter her, as it was a penis. And she began to move.

Her actions took the course that she intended. When she had removed the sheets, Leto’s penis was flaccid, standing down, near his leg, but as her movements and caresses with this toe took place, his member begun steadily to swollen, gaining size, enlarging and raising up, standing proud and defying against the air.

A smile of victory took her still sad lips. She could had lost a daughter, but she would have another one.

***

The house was quite small. A living room that had to be used as a kitchen and a bedroom with a bed for two people. There was nothing more. The latrines were outside, in the common patio, shared with all the other tenants.

Shadout Mapes approach the tiny window. On the exterior the things were quieter. The combats had stopped in that area. The Harkonnen patrols moved to other zones. The Atreides had been defeated and there was nothing that she could do.

For a moment she thought about her husband. Where could he be? Than she thought about their daughter. At least she was secure, to south in a Fremen sietch.

In that dawn, when the Harkonnen came, Mapes and Iphigenia tried to follow Alia and the Bene Gesserit, but Harkonnen troops soon controlled the streets, establishing check points that tuned almost impossible to move in Arraken without risk of being captured or killed. They had to give up and the two women had to fall back to the Fremen district were Mapes’ tribe owned that empty house.

The beautiful Fremen woman chewed her lower lip and without even noticing the begun to bleed. What a waste of water! She took a look to the bed. Iphigenia was still sleeping, still fighting with the side effects of the drug.

They needed new clothes. The wet nurse was naked under a Fremen light tan robe that covered her as a blanket. The robe had felt down to her waist exposing her nakedness. Her huge mammoth breasts were swollen, full of milk. Iphigenia had tried to squeeze and massage her breasts, so some milk could come out and relieve her. The heavy scent of spice all over the planet didn’t help her and contributed to her continuous production. She had to be relieved, she had to be milked. The night before Mapes had stared at her several times impressed with the massive size of her roommate breasts.

Standing there looking for the wet nurse, sited on the bed, trying to squeeze milk from her breasts, in pain, she finally said “I will help you…” after all it was also water…

So she just took one of the breasts with both hands and massaged the milk to the nipples until it came out in spurs to a small canteen. Than she took the other one.

There was an initial discomfort between them. Mapes didn’t had much experience with women. She had her recent relation with Jessica, and before there was that time in her teen ages with a girlfriend from her infancy. They tried together, but it was awkward and they just kissed and slept together embraced in each other’s arms even shy in cupping the other’s breast under their clothes. The Fremen were quite permissive with the closeness between two women. Polygamy was common due to the high mortality of the male warriors and it was common knowledge that the widows would comfort themselves.

But Jessica was a different kind of women. With Jessica, Mapes was stunned with her beauty and charm. She knew what to do and when to do it. Mapes could desire her even if she was on the other side of a room full of gorgeous women.

Iphigenia was even different. A different kind of beauty. Busty… opulent to the point of intimidating, and yet shy, fragile and timid to the point of almost subservient, trying always to please, even if stubborn and quite protective of her young lady Alia.

They couldn’t maintain hide for long. Time was not on their side. They needed to find Alia, and Shadout Mapes had a clear idea where she could be hidden.

***

"I’ve always prided myself on seeing things the way they truly are," Thufir Hawat said.

"That’s the curse of being a Mentat. You can’t stop analyzing your data."

The leathered old face appeared composed in the predawn dimness as he spoke. His sapho-stained lips were drawn into a straight line with radial creases spreading upward.

A robed man squatted silently on sand across from Hawat, apparently unmoved by the words.

The two crouched beneath a rock overhang that looked down on a wide, shallow sink.

Dawn was spreading over the shattered outline of cliffs across the basin, touching everything with pink. It was cold under the overhang, a dry and penetrating chill left over from the night.

There had been a warm wind just before dawn, but now it was cold. Hawat could hear teeth chattering behind him among the few troopers remaining in his force.

The man squatting across from Hawat was a Fremen who had come across the sink in the first light of false dawn, skittering over the sand, blending into the dunes, his movements barely discernible.

The Fremen extended a finger to the sand between them, drew a figure there. It looked like a bowl with an arrow spilling out of it. "There are many Harkonnen patrols," he said. He lifted his finger, pointed upward across the cliffs that Hawat and his men had descended.

Hawat nodded.

Many patrols. Yes.

But still he did not know what this Fremen wanted and this rankled. Mentat training was supposed to give a man the power to see motives.

This had been the worst night of Hawat’s life. He had been at Tsimpo, a garrison village, buffer outpost for the former capital city, Carthag, when the reports of attack began arriving.

At first, he’d thought: It’s a raid. The Harkonnens are testing.

But report followed report – faster and faster.

Two legions landed at Carthag.

Five legions –fifty brigades! –attacking the Duke’s main base at Arrakeen.

A legion at Arsunt.

Two battle groups at Splintered Rock.

Then the reports became more detailed–there were Imperial Sardaukar among the attackers – possibly two legions of them. And it became clear that the invaders knew precisely which weight of arms to send where. Precisely! Superb Intelligence.

Hawat’s shocked fury had mounted until it threatened the smooth functioning of his Mentat capabilities. The size of the attack struck his mind like a physical blow.

Now, hiding beneath a bit of desert rock, he nodded to himself, pulled his torn and slashed tunic around him as though warding off the cold shadows.

The size of the attack.

He had always expected their enemy to hire an occasional lighter from the Guild for probing raids.

That was an ordinary enough gambit in this kind of House-to-House warfare. Lighters landed and took off on Arrakis regularly to transport the spice for House Atreides. 

Hawat had taken precautions against random raids by false spice lighters. For a full attack they’d expected no more than ten brigades.

But there were more than two thousand ships down on Arrakis at the last count – not just lighters, but frigates, scouts, monitors, crushers, troop-carriers, dump-boxes... More than a hundred brigades – ten legions!

The entire spice income of Arrakis for fifty years might just cover the cost of such a venture.

It might.

I underestimated what the Baron was willing to spend in attacking us, Hawat thought. I failed my Duke.

Then there was the matter of the traitor.

I will live long enough to see her strangled! he thought. I should’ve killed that Bene Gesserit witch when I had the chance. There was no doubt in his mind who had betrayed them – the Lady Jessica. She fitted all the facts available.

"Your man Gurney Halleck and part of his force are safe with our smuggler friends," the Fremen said.

"Good."

So Gurney will get off this hell planet. We’re not all gone.

Hawat glanced back at the huddle of his men. He had started the night just past with three hundred of his finest. Of those, an even twenty remained and half of them were wounded.

Some of them slept now, standing up, leaning against the rock, sprawled on the sand beneath the rock.

Their last ’thopter, the one they’d been using as a ground-effect machine to carry their wounded, had given out just before dawn. They had cut it up with lasguns and hidden the pieces, then worked their way down into this hiding place at the edge of the basin.

Hawat had only a rough idea of their location–some two hundred kilometers southeast of Arrakeen.

The main traveled ways between the Shield Wall sietch communities were somewhere south of them.

The Fremen across from Hawat threw back his hood and stillsuit cap to reveal sandy hair and beard.

The hair was combed straight back from a high, thin forehead. He had the unreadable total blue eyes of the spice diet. Beard and mustache were stained at one side of the mouth, his hair matted there by pressure of the looping catchtube from his nose plugs.

The man removed his plugs, readjusted them. He rubbed at a scar beside his nose.

"If you cross the sink here this night," the Fremen said, "you must not use shields. There is a break in the wall... " He turned on his heels, pointed south. "... there, and it is open sand down to the erg.

Shields will attract a... " He hesitated. "… worm. They don’t often come in here, but a shield will bring one every time."

He said worm, Hawat thought. He was going to say something else. What? And what does he want of us?

Hawat sighed.

He could not recall ever before being this tired. It was a muscle weariness that energy pills were unable to ease.

Those damnable Sardaukar!

With a self-accusing bitterness, he faced the thought of the soldier- fanatics and the Imperial treachery they represented. His own Mentat assessment of the data told him how little chance he had ever to present evidence of this treachery before the High Council of the Landsraad where justice might be done.

"Do you wish to go to the smugglers?" the Fremen asked.

"Is it possible?"

"The way is long."

"Fremen don’t like to say no," Idaho had told him once.

Hawat said: "You haven’t yet told me whether your people can help my wounded."

"They are wounded."

The same damned answer every time!

"We know they’re wounded!" Hawat snapped. "That’s not the –"

"Peace, friend," the Fremen cautioned. "What do your wounded say? Are there those among them who can see the water need of your tribe?"

"We haven’t talked about water," Hawat said. "We –"

"I can understand your reluctance," the Fremen said. "They are your friends, your tribesmen. Do you have water?"

"Not enough."

The Fremen gestured to Hawat’s tunic, the skin exposed beneath it. "You were caught in - sietch, without your suits. You must make a water decision, friend."

"Can we hire your help?"

The Fremen shrugged. "You have no water." He glanced at the group behind Hawat. 

"How many of your wounded would you spend?"

Hawat fell silent, staring at the man. He could see as a Mentat that their communication was out of phase. Word-sounds were not being linked up here in the normal manner.

"I am Thufir Hawat," he said. "I can speak for my Duke. I will make promissory commitment now for your help. I wish a limited form of help, preserving my force long enough only to kill a traitor who thinks herself beyond vengeance."

"You wish our siding in a vendetta?"

"The vendetta I’ll handle myself. I wish to be freed of responsibility for my wounded that I may get about it."

The Fremen scowled. "How can you be responsible for your wounded? They are their own responsibility. The water’s at issue, Thufir Hawat. Would you have me take that decision away from you?"

The man put a hand to a weapon concealed beneath his robe.

Hawat tensed, wondering: Is there betrayal here?

"What do you fear?" the Fremen demanded.

These people and their disconcerting directness! Hawat spoke cautiously. "There’s a price on my head."

"Ah-h-h-h." The Fremen removed his hand from his weapon. "You think we have the Byzan-tine corruption. You don’t know us. The Harkonnens have not water enough to buy the smallest child among us."

But they had the price of Guild passage for more than two thousand fighting ships, 

Hawat thought.

And the size of that price still staggered him.

"We both fight Harkonnens," Hawat said. "Should we not share the problems and ways of meeting the battle issue?"

"We are sharing," the Fremen said. "I have seen you fight Harkonnens. You are good.

There’ve been times I’d have appreciated your arm beside me."

"Say where my arm may help you," Hawat said.

"Who knows?" the Fremen asked. "There are Harkonnen forces everywhere. But you still have not made the water decision or put it to your wounded."

I must be cautious, Hawat told himself. There’s a thing here that’s not understood.

He said: "Will you show me your way, the Arrakeen way?"

"Stranger-thinking," the Fremen said, and there was a sneer in his tone. He pointed to the northwest across the clifftop. "We watched you come across the sand last night." He lowered his arm. "You keep your force on the slip-face of the dunes. Bad. You have no stillsuits, no water. You will not last long."

"The ways of Arrakis don’t come easily," Hawat said.

"Truth. But we’ve killed Harkonnens."

"What do you do with your own wounded? "Hawat demanded.

"Does a man not know when he is worth saving?" the Fremen asked. "Your wounded know you have no water." He tilted his head, looking sideways up at Hawat. "This is clearly a time for water decision. Both wounded and unwounded must look to the tribe’s future."

The tribe’s future, Hawat thought. The tribe of Atreides. There’s sense in that. He forced himself to the question he had been avoiding.

"Have you word of my Duke or his son?"

Unreadable blue eyes stared upward into Hawat’s. "Word?"

"Their fate!" Hawat snapped.

"Fate is the same for everyone," the Fremen said. "Your Duke, it is said, has met his fate. As to the Lisan al-Gaib, his son, that is in Liet’s hands. Liet has not said."

I knew the answer without asking, Hawat thought.

He glanced back at his men. They were all awake now. They had heard. They were staring out across the sand, the realization in their expressions: there was no returning to Caladan for them, and now Arrakis was lost.

Hawat turned back to the Fremen. "Have you heard of Duncan Idaho?"  
"He was in the great house when the shield went down," the Fremen said. "This I’ve heard... no more."

She dropped the shield and let in the Harkonnens, he thought. I was the one who sat with my back to a door. How could she do this when it meant turning also against her own son?

But... who knows how a Bene Gesserit witch thinks... if you can call it thinking?

Hawat tried to swallow in a dry throat. "When will you hear about the boy?"

"We know little of what happens in Arrakeen," the Fremen said. He shrugged. "Who knows?"

"You have ways of finding out?"

"Perhaps." The Fremen rubbed at the scar beside his nose. "Tell me, Thufir Hawat, do you have knowledge of the big weapons the Harkonnens used?"

The artillery, Hawat thought bitterly. Who could have guessed they’d use artillery in this day of shields?

"You refer to the artillery they used to trap our people in the caves," he said. "I’ve...  
theoretical knowledge of such explosive weapons."

"Any man who retreats into a cave which has only one opening deserves to die," the Fremen said.

"Why do you ask about these weapons?"

"Liet wishes it."

Is that what he wants from us? Hawat wondered. He said: "Did you come here seeking information about the big guns?"

"Liet wished to see one of the weapons for himself."

"Then you should just go take one," Hawat sneered.

"Yes," the Fremen said. "We took one. We have it hidden where Stilgar can study it for Liet and where Liet can see it for himself if he wishes. But I doubt he’ll want to: the weapon is not a very good one.

Poor design for Arrakis."

"You... took one?" Hawat asked.

"It was a good fight," the Fremen said. "We lost only two men and spilled the water from more than a hundred of theirs."

There were Sardaukar at every gun, Hawat thought. This desert madman speaks casually of losing only two men against Sardaukar!

"We would not have lost the two except for those others fighting beside the Harkonnens," the Fremen said. "Some of those are good fighters."

One of Hawat’s men limped forward, looked down at the squatting Fremen. "Are you talking about Sardaukar?"

"He’s talking about Sardaukar," Hawat said.

"Sardaukar!" the Fremen said, and there appeared to be glee in his voice. "Ah-h-h, so that’s what they are! This was a good night indeed. Sardaukar. Which legion? Do you know?"

"We... don’t know," Hawat said.

"Sardaukar," the Fremen mused. "Yet they wear Harkonnen clothing. Is that not strange?"

"The Emperor does not wish it known he fights against a Great House," Hawat said.

"But you know they are Sardaukar."

"Who am I?" Hawat asked bitterly.

"You are Thufir Hawat," the man said matter-of-factly. "Well, we would have learned it in time. We’ve sent three of them captive to be questioned by Liet’s men."

Hawat’s aide spoke slowly, disbelief in every word: "You... captured Sardaukar?"

"Only three of them," the Fremen said. "They fought well."

If only we’d had the time to link up with these Fremen, Hawat thought. It was a sour lament in his mind. If only we could’ve trained them and armed them. Great Mother, what a fighting force we’d have had!

"Perhaps you delay because of worry over the Lisan al-Gaib," the Fremen said. "If he is truly the Lisan al-Gaib, harm cannot touch him. Do not spend thoughts on a matter which has not been proved."

"I serve the... Lisan al-Gaib," Hawat said. "His welfare is my concern. I’ve pledged myself to this."

"You are pledged to his water?"

Hawat glanced at his aide, who was still staring at the Fremen, returned his attention to the squatting figure. "To his water, yes."

"You wish to return to Arrakeen, to the place of his water?"

"To... yes, to the place of his water."

"Why did you not say at first it was a water matter?" The Fremen stood up, seated his nose plugs firmly.

Hawat motioned with his head for his aide to return to the others. With a tired shrug, the man obeyed.

Hawat heard a low-voiced conversation arise among the men.

The Fremen said: "There is always a way to water."

Behind Hawat, a man cursed. Hawat’s aide called: "Thufir! Arkie just died."

The Fremen put a fist to his ear. "The bond of water! It’s a sign!" He stared at Hawat. 

"We have a place nearby for accepting the water. Shall I call my men?"

The aide returned to Hawat’s side, said: "Thufir, a couple of the men left wives in Arrakeen. They’re... well, you know how it is at a time like this."

The Fremen still held his fist to his ear. "Is it the bond of water, Thufir Hawat?" he demanded.

Hawat’s mind was racing. He sensed now the direction of the Fremen’s words, but feared the reaction of the tired men under the rock overhang when they understood it.

"The bond of water," Hawat said.

"Let our tribes be joined," the Fremen said, and he lowered his fist.

As though that were the signal, four men slid and dropped down from the rocks above them. They darted back under the overhang, rolled the dead man in a loose robe, lifted him and began running with him along the cliff wall to the right. Spurts of dust lifted around their running feet.

It was over before Hawat’s tired men could gather their wits. The group with the body hanging like a sack in its enfolding robe was gone around a turn in the cliff.

One of Hawat’s men shouted: "Where they going with Arkie? He was –"

"They’re taking him to... bury him," Hawat said.

"Fremen don’t bury their dead!" the man barked. "Don’t you try any tricks on us, Thufir.

We know what they do. Arkie was one of –"

"Paradise were sure for a man who died in the service of Lisan al-Gaib," the Fremen said.

"If it is the Lisan al-Gaib you serve, as you have said it, why raise mourning cries? The memory of one who died in this fashion will live as long as the memory of man endures."

But Hawat’s men advanced, angry looks on their faces. One had captured a lasgun. He started to draw it.

"Stop right where you are!" Hawat barked. He fought down the sick fatigue that gripped his muscles.

"These people respect our dead. Customs differ, but the meaning’s the same."

"They’re going to render Arkie down for his water," the man with the lasgun snarled.

"Is it that your men wish to attend the ceremony?" the Fremen asked.

He doesn’t even see the problem, Hawat thought. The naivete of the Fremen was frightening.

"They’re concerned for a respected comrade," Hawat said.

"We will treat your comrade with the same reverence we treat our own," the Fremen said.

"This is the bond of water. We know the rites. A man’s flesh is his own; the water belongs to the tribe."

Hawat spoke quickly as the man with the lasgun advanced another step. "Will you now help our wounded?"

"One does not question the bond," the Fremen said. "We will do for you what a tribe does for its own.

First, we must get all of you suited and see to the necessities."

The man with the lasgun hesitated.

Hawat’s aide said: "Are we buying help with Arkie’s... water?"

"Not buying," Hawat said. "We’ve joined these people."

"Customs differ," one of his men muttered.

Hawat began to relax.

"And they’ll help us get to Arrakeen?"

"We will kill Harkonnens," the Fremen said. He grinned. "And Sardaukar." He stepped backward, cupped his hands beside his ears and tipped his head back, listening. Presently, he lowered his hands, said: "An aircraft comes. Conceal yourselves beneath the rock and remain’ motionless."

At a gesture from Hawat, his men obeyed.

The Fremen took Hawat’s arm, pressed him back with the others. "We will fight in the time of fighting," the man said. He reached beneath his robes, brought out a small cage, lifted a creature from it.

Hawat recognized a tiny bat. The bat turned its head and Hawat saw its blue- within-blue eyes.

The Fremen stroked the bat, soothing it, crooning to it. He bent over the animal’s head, allowed a drop of saliva to fall from his tongue into the bat’s upturned mouth. The bat stretched its wings, but remained on the Fremen’s opened hand. The man took a tiny tube, held it beside the bat’s head and chattered into the tube; then, lifting the creature high, he threw it upward.

The bat swooped away beside the cliff and was lost to sight.

The Fremen folded the cage, thrust it beneath his robe. Again, he bent his head, listening.

"They quarter the high country," he said. "One wonders who they seek up there."

"It’s known that we retreated in this direction," Hawat said.

"One should never presume one is the sole object of a hunt," the Fremen said. "Watch the other side of the basin. You will see a thing."

Time passed.

Some of Hawat’s men stirred, whispering.

"Remain silent as frightened animals," the Fremen hissed.

Hawat discerned movement near the opposite cliff–flitting blurs of tan on tan.

"My little friend carried his message," the Fremen said. "He is a good messenger–day or night. I’ll be unhappy to lose that one."

The movement across the sink faded away. On the entire four to five kilometer expanse of sand nothing remained but the growing pressure of the day’s heat–blurred columns of rising air.

"Be most silent now," the Fremen whispered.

A file of plodding figures emerged from a break in the opposite cliff, headed directly across the sink.

To Hawat, they appeared to be Fremen, but a curiously inept band. He counted six men making heavy going of it over the dunes.

A "thwok-thwok" of ornithopter wings sounded high to the right behind Hawat’s group. 

The craft came over the cliff wall above them–an Atreides ’thopter with Harkonnen battle colors splashed on it.

The ’thopter swooped toward the men crossing the sink.

The group there stopped on a dune crest, waved.

The ’thopter circled once over them in a tight curve, came back for a dust- shrouded landing in front of the Fremen. Five men swarmed from the ’thopter and Hawat saw the dust-repellent shimmering of shields and, in their motions, the hard competence of Sardaukar.

"Aiihh! They use their stupid shields," the Fremen beside Hawat hissed. He glanced toward the open south wall of the sink.

"They are Sardaukar," Hawat whispered.

"Good."

The Sardaukar approached the waiting group of Fremen in an enclosing half- circle. Sun glinted on blades held ready. The Fremen stood in a compact group, apparently indifferent.

Abruptly, the sand around the two groups sprouted Fremen. They were at the ornithopter, then in it.

Where the two groups had met at the dune crest, a dust cloud partly obscured violent motion.

Presently, dust settled. Only Fremen remained standing.

"They left only three men in their ’thopter," the Fremen beside Hawat said. "That was fortunate. I don’t believe we had to damage the craft in taking it."

Behind Hawat, one of his men whispered: "Those were Sardaukar!"

"Did you notice how well they fought?" the Fremen asked.

Hawat took a deep breath. He smelled the burned dust around him, felt the heat, the dryness. In a voice to match that dryness, he said: "Yes, they fought well, indeed."

The captured ’thopter took off with a lurching flap of wings, angled upward to the south in a steep, wing-tucked climb.

So these Fremen can handle ’thopters, too, Hawat thought.

On the distant dune, a Fremen waved a square of green cloth: once... twice.

"More come!" the Fremen beside Hawat barked. "Be ready. I’d hoped to have us away without more inconvenience."

Inconvenience! Hawat thought.

He saw two more ’thopters swooping from high in the west onto an area of sand suddenly devoid of visible Fremen. Only eight splotches of blue–the bodies of the Sardaukar in Harkonnen uniforms – remained at the scene of violence.

Another ’thopter glided in over the cliff wall above Hawat. He drew in a sharp breath as he saw it – a big troop carrier. It flew with the slow, spread- wing heaviness of a full load–like a giant bird coming to its nest.

In the distance, the purple finger of a lasgun beam flicked from one of the diving ’thopters.

It laced across the sand, raising a sharp trail of dust.

"The cowards!" the Fremen beside Hawat rasped.

The troop carrier settled toward the patch of blue-clad bodies. Its wings crept out to full reach, began the cupping action of a quick stop.

Hawat’s attention was caught by a flash of sun on metal to the south, a ’thopter plummeting there in a power dive, wings folded flat against its sides, its jets a golden flare against the dark silvered gray of the sky. It plunged like an arrow toward the troop carrier which was unshielded because of the lasgun activity around it. Straight into the carrier the diving ’thopter plunged.

A flaming roar shook the basin. Rocks tumbled from the cliff walls all around. A geyser of redorange shot skyward from the sand where the carrier and its companion ’thopters had been – everything there caught in the flame.

It was the Fremen who took off in that captured ’thopter, Hawat thought. He deliberately sacrificed himself to get that carrier. Great Mother! What are these Fremen?

"A reasonable exchange," said the Fremen beside Hawat. "There must’ve been three hundred men in that carrier. Now, we must see to their water and make plans to get another aircraft." He started to step out of their rock - shadowed concealment.

A rain of blue uniforms came over the cliff wall in front of him, falling in low-suspensor slowness.

In the flashing instant, Hawat had time to see that they were Sardaukar, hard faces set in battle frenzy, that they were unshielded and each carried a knife in one hand, a stunner in the other.

A thrown knife caught Hawat’s Fremen companion in the throat, hurting him backward, twisting face down. Hawat had only time to draw his own knife before blackness of a stunner proje


End file.
